Oddity
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her that drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important./ Getting Redone.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her that drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_The pink bauble in her hand was covered in blood, but it still glistened so purely. A feeling of disgust plagued her heart and soul, knowing that everything happening was all because of it._

_Though it refused to grant her wish to reverse everything that had been done so far to the decaying world that surrounded them, it was willing to grant another one she had thought up. Her heart full of guilt, Kagome closed her eyes and softly muttered to it. As if she had said some magic words, it began to glow brighter as that dying world faded out._

_000_

"_Kagome?"_

_She blinked several times before finally looking up. Cerulean eyes met steel blue, and she finally realized she had the attention of the whole room- both people in it with her. Steven stood across from her with his hand outstretched to her, and she cautiously held the pink jewel out to him so he could observe it._

_Right away she regretted the choice. There was a dull sting in her chest at having it away from her, and she knew it was its doing. She took it back a second later and stuffed it back into her pocket, finding peace in it being back with her._

"_You wanted me here why, Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

_He sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, folding his arms over his chest. "I've been speaking with Steven for a while now. He's willing to take the necessary precautions to hide the jewel away. He has a secure facility to keep it locked away. No one will learn of its existence."_

_She stiffened some at the sudden declaration, despite having asked for the clarification. Something patted her lower leg, and she glanced down. Though still set on edge by the suggestion, Kagome smiled and bent over to pick up the small creature by her feet._

"_Char!"_

_As if pleased by getting her attention, the abnormally colored Charmander let out a gleeful cry at getting picked up by her trainer._

"_No," Kagome said decisively, not even understanding her own words. A second later she realized her stiff response had startled both men. "I… I mean…" she trailed off as she grasped at her own words, her voice suddenly failing her. "Not that I have anything against you Steven, it's just… this jewel caused so much trouble. I don't want to pass that sort of grief onto anyone else."_

_Steven smiled and waved a hand. "No worries. Ultimately it's your choice, right? It'll be an option even if you never take it."_

_Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome, leaving it here might be the best way for you to let it go, as well."_

_She shook her head. "I don't need to let it go. I'm supposed to protect it and guard it, and that's what I'm gonna do." Even if she tried, she wasn't sure she could let the jewel stay. It was tied to her in a way no one else could feel it. Now that it was whole again, it was a different thing. _

_It didn't like being away from her, and it made it painfully obvious to her._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama… that pain I felt until we found the jewel again back in our old world… it was something I've never experienced before," she admitted. "I didn't like it, and I don't want to risk feeling that way again. The Shikon no Tama is a part of me, it's always been a part of me. It'll always be a part of me."_

_Sesshoumaru let a mild glare appear on his face before he turned away from her. "Well, it's an option for you to consider and keep in the back of your mind." He paused and glanced back at her. "Oh, before I forget to mention it, there's something Steven wanted to talk to you about, as well."_

_Those words were his farewell to her, and it was her turn to sigh. Her grip on Charmander tightened some as she held her closer to her stomach. She watched with a pout on her face as the tall demon left the room, most likely going off to find the small girl who usually clung to his legs._

"_I believe that's my cue!" Steven said with a small laugh, approaching her and urging her to walk with him. Kagome met his stare, curiosity mounting in her as she trekked alongside him. "There's something I'd like to ask you if you don't mind."_

"_Oh, sure, go ahead."_

"_You still want to explore this world, right?" Steven asked, and Kagome nodded a bit more eagerly than she intended to._

"_Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed. "Since we've mostly settled into this world, I've been wanting to do some extensive exploration, but I haven't been able to. I'm usually kept busy by Sesshoumaru-sama."_

"_Well, I've talked to him. How would you like to do some work for me?" Steven offered. "You'll be able to explore all through the Hoenn Region and the other Regions, as well, while you do."_

"_Really?" Kagome asked, her excitement spilling out of her like a tipped over bottle. When he nodded, she felt her excitement bubble over. "That's perfect! I'd love to!"_

_The idea of being able to take in the expansive world they had entered so suddenly seemed to light a fire in her, and Steven laughed at her excitable attitude. The Charmander in her arms waved her arms, too, just as excited as her trainer was._

"_Then's it's settled!" Steven said, "from here on out, you'll be my helper."_

"_Okay!" _

* * *

The large doors in front of her seemed to radiate an inviting aura, and she placed both hands on the one in front of her, pushing it open enough for her to fit through.

"Hello?" Kagome cried out into the foyer, hoping her voice would carry to other rooms, as well. "I'm here to speak with Professor Sycamore. Anyone here?"

She stepped into the building and let the door close behind her. However, right as it did, it opened again and a young girl barreled into the laboratory's main entrance. She slammed against her back, nearly knocking them both over if Kagome hadn't caught herself in time.

"Sorry!" The small, red-headed girl blurted out before launching into a more rambled filled apology. Kagome smiled and gently patted her head, the motion silencing her mid-word.

"It's okay, just be more careful, okay? You can get hurt if you run without looking."

"Okay!" As her hand fell back at her side, Mairin looked over the woman with her. "I'm Mairin. What's your name?"

Kagome blinked a few times before registering what she said. "Oh! I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Mairin." Kagome looked her over and she smiled. "You're here for your first Pokemon, right?" she guessed, and Mairin nodded.

"Yup! That obvious, huh?" Mairin responded.

The chattering girls quickly drew attention to them, and a man with dark hair soon stepped into the foyer with them. "Well, hello there. Welcome to the Lumiose Pokemon Lab! I'm Professor Sycamore," he greeted then after yawning into his hand. He patted his hair down next, trying to make it less obvious he had been napping at his desk again. "I take it you must be here for your first Pokemon, hm?" he asked, speaking to Mairin first before turning to her. "And you're Kagome, right? I've been expecting you."

Kagome hovered back some and let Mairin rush forward first. "I'll let you handle her before we get started, okay?" she said.

000

"Well, now that's she's on her way, how about you and I step into the main part of the lab?" Sycamore asked, motioning for Kagome to walk through the door he had entered through minutes before. She nodded and quickly headed for it, Sycamore following behind her. "Would you like some tea?"

Kagome considered it, and she nodded. "Sure! That sounds great."

It gave her the chance to find everything she needed as he stepped away to have the tea prepared. Once finding everything in her bag, she sat down on the couch she had been waved to. Before long, she was rejoined by Sycamore.

"Here you are."

"Thanks so much," Kagome said as she took the offered tea, taking a small sip as she settled into her seat. "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite blend." Sycamore fixed his own cup and mimicked her actions of sitting down. "Shall we start?" he asked then.

Kagome nodded before setting her teacup down on the table between them. She gripped the folder and loose sheets of paper she had set beside her. "It's amazing, actually. As time keeps going forward, we're able to come across more and more Pokemon capable of Mega Evolving. It's a topic that seems to be expanding more each new day."

Sycamore took the offered papers and thumbed through them curiously, searching through the gathered and organized research she had come to deliver to him.

"It's the most up-to-date list Steven's organized," Kagome said. "I'm sure it'll change, too, though."

"Fascinating…" Sycamore closed the file and set it next to him. "There's still so much we can learn from our partners. All this information greatly improves my research. Thank you for delivering it to me, Kagome."

"I didn't mind. I was already in Kalos for another reason, so when Steven asked me to do a dropoff, I figured it'd be fine," Kagome said. "I'm glad I could help!"

"Do you have to be on your way now?"

Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up from her seat. "Yeah, I'm running late on time," she said with a sigh. "I still have to pick something up for Steven."

"Well, next time you're in Lumiose come stop by. I'll be glad to have you here!" Sycamore stood with her and escorted her to the door, seeing her off as she called a Pokemon from its ball.

"Ready to go, Cheri?" Kagome asked as she stepped to the off-colored Charizard. Cheri let out a rumble in response as her trainer climbed on her back.

"What a beautiful sight!" Sycamore commented at the sight of the black Charizard. "I don't think I've observed a rare one in person before."

Cheri gave a prideful rumble at his words, puffing her chest out some. Kagome grinned. "I'll see you around, Professor!"

"See you!"

* * *

C.R: First chapter for the new version. I hope it was good.  
I'm going to be making the chapters longer than in the other version, too.

Also, something to know:

There will be non-canon Mega Evolutions in this, so I'm open to suggestions on any specific Pokemons. (I'm also including S&M Pokemon, too.)

Okay, I think that's all for now.

I hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting. If not, sorry.

Thank you for reading! Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her that drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The air, warm and peaceful, left her in a state of ease and relaxation as she soared high above the pristine white clouds littering the skies. Kagome hummed softly and leaned forward, resting her head against Cheri's back as she dove downward and through a puff of white.

She had gotten everything Steven had requested, and she had dropped off the notes to the Professor of the Lumiose City Laboratory, and now all she had to do was head back tgiggling to deliver Steven's things. She wasn't in a rush in getting there, but she was still making great time.

"Maybe I'll stop in and see the others when I get there," she muttered to herself, perking up some. "Sounds good, huh, Cheri?"

Cheri rumbled in agreement.

They hadn't seen them in forever. The others were usually so busy handling all sort of tasks, so they didn't have much time to just sit and enjoy a few days together. Steven kept her running all over this world- not that she'd complain about it, but it did make her miss her friends a lot more.

"Things just aren't the same anymore…" she mumbled, her tone getting softer as she leaned back down to rest her head. Of course, it wasn't the same. Things would never go back to the way they were, but they were adapting well here.

As if sensing her disparaged mood, Cheri glanced back and eyed her trainer. Not even a second later, she picked up her pace and flew in a massive circle. Startled, Kagome tried to get a steady grip on the large creature, to no avail. She ended up slipping off. When she looked below her, she could see a vast pond of blue, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh no, not again…" the soft murmur that came from her was unheard as she fell against the wind. She hit with a decent-sized splash, resurfacing a few seconds later as she heard Cheri's amused rumble. Kagome glared her way before she started to laugh, clearing her hair out of her face so she could see again.

"Are you _ever_ gonna stop shaking me off like that?" Kagome asked, giggled as she scrambled out of the water. However, her laughs fell quiet when she realized she wasn't alone in the clearing. Sitting on the rocks a little bit away from her was a boy her age. Kagome froze and folded her arms over her chest, covering her white shirt the best she could to preserve some of her modesty.

It was quiet for a moment before Kagome laughed awkwardly. "Oops! Sorry to just drop in like that!"

000

Kagome sat across from him as she brushed her hair out, trying to fix some of the tangles she could feel getting stuck in her thick locks. She had changed out of her soaked clothing, setting them out beside her on a few other rocks so they could dry some.

It was quiet, not that she minded any. She silently observed him, and she could feel him doing the same to her.

He had hair about the same color as her own, a little bit messy, too. His eyes were a few shades darker than her own. The startled expression he had on his face as she pulled herself from the water had faded, and now he looked calm and a little bit on the stoic side.

Much like her, he had a Charizard with him. Along his neck was a large chain-like collar with a stone set in the middle of it. She knew what it was right away.

Kagome smiled at him and set her brush on her lap for a minute. "Mega Evolution, huh?" she said, tilting her head towards his Charizard's accessory. She resumed brushing her hair as she looked at his face next. "You're one of the few I've run into who use it since I arrived in Kalos," she admitted.

Her words made him sit up some, and he lifted his wrist. On it was a bracelet, and she registered it as his stone. "Do you have one too?" he asked, and Kagome lowered her brush as she observed him again. A second later, she covered her mouth and giggled.

"Oh, no, not me," she said as she shook her head. "I'm not much of a battler, actually. I'm really into the traveling part of being a trainer. Being able to see everything is great!"

As if agreeing with her, Cheri rumbled and let out a puff of smoke.

"I don't think I've ever seen a naturally black Charizard before," he said, and Kagome glanced back at him.

"I'm not surprised," Kagome said. "When a Pokemon has a different coloring that the rest of their species, they're usually tossed from the nest. They're usually picked off by predators before they have the chance to be seen." Kagome set her brush out of the way and turned to look at Cheri fully. "I actually found Cheri when she was still a baby, and I took care of her. We've grown together since she's been with me." She turned back to face him then, a thoughtful hum coming from her as she tapped her chin. "Come to think of it, I don't think we even exchanged names…" she said. "My name's Kagome. What about you?" she asked.

"Alain."

Kagome nodded, memorizing the name to the face in case she ever ran into him again. A second later she stood from her perch. "It was great chatting with you, but I should be on my way. I have someone I need to go see," she said as she gathered her things up and stuffed them in her bag. She climbed over the rocks and hopped on Cheri's back. "See you around, okay?"

"Oh. Sure," Alain said as he watched her hurry over the rocks. "See you."

Kagome waved to him and she was then out of sight, off to nowhere he could guess. Silence reclaimed the clearing as he realized he was watching the way she had went.

She was a strange girl. There were no other words that could get put to her. She was as odd as they came. Their first meeting was due to her falling out of the sky and into a pond, emerging as she laughed.

He realized then that he wouldn't be one to complain if they happened to run into each other again. Something about her was so different. It was like she was out of place, yet belonging at the same time.

Somehow he found himself hopeful to see her again.

* * *

"Hey!"

Kagome looked up from her bag at the loud voice, and she jumped up at seeing the familiar gold eyes and silver hair. She dashed over to Inuyasha, throwing her arms around him in a strong hug. "Hey yourself!"

He returned her hug, holding her to him before finally pulling back. Looking up at him, she realized just how long it had been since she'd seen him. Kagome sighed and reached to take his hand, pulling him along as they started to walk.

"How much time do you got?"

"A few days before I set off again," she said. "Why don't you come with me?" She was positive he'd gladly ditch Sesshoumaru given the chance.

"Tch… and give that bastard an excuse to irritate me even more?" Inuyasha barked, "hell no."

Kagome frowned. Despite knowing he didn't mean it badly to her, she still felt that way. "Oh," she managed to say, and she could see Inuyasha realize what he said.

"Don't go taking it like that!" he snapped at her. "You know what I mean…"

Kagome forced a smile and laughed. "Yeah, of course. I just… It gets kinda lonely on my own all the time."

"Do you wanna stick around for a while?"

"I- no," she admitted. "I love traveling, and I love helping Steven out. It's just… being on my own can be pretty boring."

Inuyasha frowned. "The brat's been whining about missing you," he said, rubbing his head. "... guess I've missed you too…" he muttered next, his voice dying down to the point where she couldn't quite hear him.

"Huh? What'd you say, Inuyasha?"

"Nothin'!" Inuyasha jumped away from her when she asked him that. "Mind your own damn business and quit asking questions."

Kagome sighed. "Geeze… would it kill you to be a bit nicer?" she snapped, getting a little irritated herself. "You don't have to get all defensive on me."

"Tch." He folded his arms and looked away from her, not that his actions took her by surprise any. Kagome sighed again.

"Whatever."

* * *

"He couldn't have had me come see him when I was there…" Kagome mumbled under her breath as she rode atop Cheri's back. A pout was fixed on her face as she barely took in the passing scenery around her. "Talk about annoying."

As she continued to fly through the air, a familiar shape in the distance captured her attention. Her concerns about making it back to speak with Sesshoumaru fell far from her mind as she instead urged Cheri to head towards a familiar Metagross.

The battle she had caught sight of was over by the time she made it there, and she tossed her legs over Cheri's back once she got close enough to the ground. A second later she lept off, successfully startling the group that stood scattered about on the hill.

"Steven!"

Kagome landed with her arms spread to steady herself. As soon as she was good, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him in a gleeful hug.

"Well, if it isn't Kagome!" Steven greeted her with similar enthusiasm, returning her hug with a light one of his own. "What a nice surprise!" Kagome pulled away from him right as Cheri landed a few paces away from her. Steven looked from Kagome to the Charizard behind her, and he sighed. "I see you're still falling from the sky… Maybe your family is right to worry about you."

A flush of red stained her face for a moment, and she puffed her cheeks out some. She folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" As she said those words, she finally allowed herself to look over the people that had been with Steven. When her eyes landed on a familiar face, she perked up some. "Oh, hey! Alain, it's you! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Alain responded, only to be caught off guard when Kagome grinned at him.

"I go everywhere," she said. "I have a very strong addiction to traveling."

"Kagome's from Hoenn, actually," Steven said, clarifying a bit more information about the small girl. "She goes all over the world as my helper, however. It's how she escapes her responsibilities here."

"Oh, please," Kagome flicked her hand in a flippant wave. "If Sesshoumaru was adamant about me staying here, he would have never let you enlist me as your helper, anyway. It's not like he cares. He's probably glad I'm out of his hair now."

"He speaks well of you when you're not around," Steven said, and she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the group, and her eyes landed on another familiar figure.

"Mairin! It's good to see you again!" Kagome exclaimed, her words drawing Mairin's attention from her Charizard to the girl herself. "When did you get all the way out here?"

"Hey, Kagome!" Mairin grinned and waved to her enthusiastically. "I'm traveling with Alain!"

Those words drew her attention back to the quiet boy, and she eyed him. "Is that so?"

For some reason, those words took her by surprise. Alain didn't seem like the type to willingly adopt a loud and clumsy travel partner on his own. A second later she smiled. "How cute!"

She was about to say something else when an imposing aura crept up her spine. She froze in her steps before she forced herself to move, not wanting her strange behavior to be noticed. She turned and glanced up- _way_ up- to meet a pair of light blue eyes.

Kagome took a step back, surprised by the height this man had, and she very unhappily realized she felt smaller than she actually was in his presence.

Something about him set her on edge, however. His expression was gentle, but something cold lurked just beneath the surface. It was almost like he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Kagome bit her lip. He reached a hand out to her, and she was slow to realize he was offering it to her. Hesitantly, she set her smaller one in his own.

"You're Kagome, correct?" he asked, and she nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. My name's Lysandre. I'm the owner of Lysandre Labs back in Kalos."

"Oh, right." Kagome nodded as that information sunk in. "I've heard of that place. You've probably met my brother already."

A thoughtful expression crossed his face before he nodded. "I believe I have. I must say… the two of you aren't anything like," he said with a chuckle. "It's hard to see any similarity."

Kagome tried to stifle a laugh, but she failed. "Yeah, Sesshoumaru... he's a piece of work."

At the thought of Sesshoumaru, she sighed and turned on her heel. "Speaking of him, I really should be on my way now."

"Is that what brought you back soon?" Steven asked with a knowing smile. "If so, you should go ahead and go. I know he doesn't like waiting around when he's expecting someone."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she stepped over to Cheri, setting her hand on her back gently as she patted her. "Yeah…" she trailed off with a huff. "He didn't see me last time I was here, so now he decided to call me all the way back _after_ I left. I think he does this on purpose."

Steven laughed, but he couldn't deny her guess. "Knowing him, I'd say it's very likely."

"Huh?" Mairin looked at her curiously. "Are you leaving already? You just got here."

Kagome nodded, an apologetic smile appearing on her face. "Yeah. My brother can be a nightmare sometimes, and I don't want to put up with him when he's irritated with me. He hates waiting on someone, so I might as well save myself the trouble." She glanced at Steven and sighed. "I only planned to stop for a minute or two when I saw Steven's Metagross. I figured I'd come say hi and let him see Cheri while I'm at it."

"I'm glad you decided to!" Steven said. "She's looking as lovely as ever. Though, maybe she should stop dropping you from the sky…" he trailed off as an afterthought, and Cheri let out a grumble of displeasure.

Kagome rolled her eyes and flicked her hand his way. "Oh, it's not a big deal. She'll always catch me if there's a chance I'll get hurt. It's all fun and games."

She turned away from Steven and her attention landed on Alain. So far, any contact they had managed to get had been minimal at best, but that didn't surprise her. If she kept running off as she did, they'd never be able to have an actual conversation. Kagome sighed softly and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I'm really sorry I keep dashing off all the time," she said to him with a soft smile on her face. "It probably doesn't leave the best impression- well, outside of being that one weird chick that falls out of the sky. Hopefully next time I can stick around for a bit longer."

"Sure," he said as he nodded. "Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

His words were simple, but they brought a smile to her face. "It's a promise, then!"

She felt her attention slowly drift to the final figure there, and she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. She hummed and shrugged. "Maybe I'll see you again someday soon, too," she said offhandedly. "I guess we'll see, hm?"

Lysandre nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I'd like the chance to speak with you again one day."

She nodded and held her tongue as she mounted Cheri's back. She waved to the entire group as she was lifted into the air. As they disappeared from sight, her thoughts drifted back to Lysandre.

There was something about him that left her feeling on edge. She didn't know how much trust she could put in him, but she pushed her worries away as she swapped her focus to the matter at hand- her meeting with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

C.R: Finished this one, I hope it was good!

I'm considering changing up Kagome's team some. (and maybe a few of the other's as well. )

That's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Sword&Shield Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The shape of a familiar building entered her line of sight, and she felt Cheri swoop down in order to land a few feet away from the entrance. When she hopped off of Cheri's back, she patted her affectionately before calling her back into her pokeball. The next second, she sighed and turned to face the door before she shook her head and walked inside to find the silver-haired demon who was expecting her. It didn't take her long to find him, and she made her way over to where he stood near a distant wall.

"Sorry to make you wait," she said as she trotted up to him. He opened molten eyes and looked down at her. "I ran into Steven on my way, so I stopped to chat with him," she explained her reason for arriving later than the agreed-to time, and he hummed in response.

"It's fine," he said. He didn't say much else before he turned on his heel and began walking away from her. She understood the silent order to follow after him, and she fell into step a few paces behind him. After a second, she was able to realize where he was taking her. They walked down the hall leading away from the moderately populated lobby until they reached a room that was empty- save for the two of them. An aching burn started in her chest as she came to understand what this talk would be about.

The door was shut behind her, and they sat down at the table in the middle of the room. It was still fairly dim in the unused office, and Kagome didn't think it'd been used in the prior weeks at all. It was saturated with a stiff, undisturbed aura with no signs of physical use at all aside from routine cleaning. Kagome waited as patiently as she could, but she couldn't ignore the heating sphere against her cleavage hidden below her shirt. It didn't hurt, but it was impossible to pay no attention to it.

"Have you decided what you want to do with _it_?" Sesshoumaru finally broke the silence between them, effectively calling her attention up to his face. "I still think it'd be best if you left it in Steven's care. No one would know of it being in his possession, after all." It'd be hidden away as if it didn't even exist, and it'd finally be out of everyone's thoughts.

Kagome felt her head nodding slowly as she agreed with his words, but something inside her prevented her from voicing her agreement. After a second, she murmured, "I'm still thinking about it."

"I don't need to remind you that it's because of that jewel that we're where we are now," he said coldly. "We don't need someone else getting their hands on it when it still has every capability of doing the same to this world. I doubt you want to risk the jewel falling into the wrong hands."

Kagome tensed up at his words, but she didn't respond. Her mind switched to the memory of what Naraku had done to their original world once getting his hands on the jewel. He had managed to destroy it to where it was uninhabitable. It was by some miracle that the jewel came back to her following the destruction and even more of a miracle that they all had managed to survive at all.

She heard Sesshoumaru sigh, and she looked back up to meet his stare.

"Keeping it out of anyone's hands is the best route to take, and I think you agree with me on that," he said.

"I do," she finally admitted, but as she said those words it felt like nails were stuck in her throat. She tightened her hands into fists under the table before slowly pulling the pink stone out from under her shirt. "It's just… leaving it unsupervised makes me worried, too. I have a better shot at keeping it safe if I keep it on me. I can make sure nothing like that ever happens again. There isn't a battle for who can get most of it anymore. No one here knows about it. I'm… I'm supposed to look after it."

Even if she agreed and handed it off to be locked away for the rest of time, she knew the jewel wouldn't be happy about it. The jewel was connected to her, and at the mere thought of discarding it from her person was enough to make it latch on tighter to her. She didn't want to relive the pain she felt when it was separated from her in their old world.

"Just like every other time we've discussed this, it is merely a single option for you to consider. The jewel will not allow itself to be destroyed, and I figured it might be best for you and everyone else if it was locked away," Sesshoumaru told her. "The only one who knows the depth of everything in this world is Steven, and he is more than prepared to keep it sealed away and out of harm's way."

"I just… I want more time to think about it," she said, her stiff tone closing the topic at hand.

"Very well," he responded. "You are the jewel's guardian, and no one can make your mind up for you or give you orders on what to do with the jewel," he said as he stood back up, motioning for her to do the same. He led her out of the room and back out into the halls. "Before I return to my business, I should tell you that your companions are here for you. The slayer and the kit are, at least."

Kagome's eyes lit up at hearing that, and she stepped away from Sesshoumaru.

"I'll go find them," she called over her shoulder as she started heading away from him.

* * *

She went out in search of the two that were waiting for her. It didn't take her long to locate them. They were seated on the edge of a large fountain as they talked about something only they could hear. Swatting at the water was Kirara. She caught the attention of many women and children passing by, who ended up stopping and asking the pair where they could find one.

Sango brushed them all off with an apologetic smile. As she got closer, she could hear the excuse she had long-since been feeding strangers.

"I'm sorry, really, but Kirara is a one of a kind."

Like nearly every time before, those words were followed by disparaged sighs and quick requests of being able to snap a photo of Kirara for reference. Sango allowed it, stepping out of the way some to let a woman get a clear shot of her. It was then that the brunette noticed her. A warm smile brightened her features as she lifted a hand and waved at her.

"Kagome! We've been waiting for you to show up ever since Sesshoumaru said you were visiting today," she said as she headed towards her. Shippo hopped up next and ran over to her. He threw his arms around her hips and hugged her as tight as he could.

Kagome came to a halt when Shippo dove to cling to her. Her arms lifted some as he nestled up against her. She lowered them and returned the hug, patting his auburn hair as Sango smiled at the two. "I'm really sorry to make you two wait," Kagome said, her tone apologetic. "I ran into Steven on my way here," she explained. "I ended up chatting with him for a little while."

"Don't be," Sango said as she stepped up to join the others. "We weren't waiting long," she added on as she grabbed Shippo by his arm so she could pull him back. He pouted, but let her tug him away from the ravenette. Sango threw her arms around her in a hug the next second, and Kagome returned it just as quickly. "I'm just glad to see you again! You run off so often that we can barely have a conversation anymore!"

Kagome laughed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just busy." She looked between the two as Sango released her from her strong grip. "You guys can always come with me, you know."

Shippo perked up at those words, an excited gleam entering emerald eyes. "I wanna go with Kagome!" he exclaimed. He threw his arms up so his hands were in the air, drawing attention to him. "If that's an option, I'm sticking by her side!"

Kagome returned his smile with just as much enthusiasm. She reached a hand out and patted his head affectionately, and he leaned into her touch "If you really wanna come along with me, then I'd love for you to join me!" she said, and he nodded in excitement.

Sango smiled and nodded in agreement. "Honestly, I might just take you up on that offer," she said after a moment. The three of them walked to the fountain and sat down on the edge of it. "I wish that we could go back to traveling together," she admitted. "You do so much running around for Steven and Sesshoumaru that we barely ever see each other.

A faint smile appeared on her face at the idea. She wished for the same thing. To get the whole group together again, so they could travel the many different regions of this world. Sure, it wouldn't be the same as before, but it was still a nice thought.

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru," Sango began again, "he asked you about it again, didn't he? That's why he wanted you to come back again."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said, her voice soft and quiet. "He thinks it's best if the jewel is locked away."

"You feel the same way, though," Sango said, a small frown on her face. "Why don't you just agree to let the jewel go?" she asked. It would be for the best. It'd be out of sight, out of mind. No one would ever have to deal with it again.

"I…" Kagome clenched her hands together. "It's not that simple," she said then. "I feel like… the jewel should remain in my hands for now. After all, I'm the protector of it, right? Anyway… it won't let go of me," she said softly. "It made it painfully obvious when we were still in our old world." She lifted a hand and curled it around the pink marble. It pulsed under her touch, and it made her nauseous. She sighed then.

Such a small thing had caused their world to fall into ruin. It became nothing more than a barren wasteland of no survivors. If it'd never returned through her then… As if sensing her thoughts, Sango reached a hand out and covered Kagome's hand with it.

"Kagome…" Sango leaned against her at seeing the gloom in her eyes. "You couldn't stop what happened any more than the rest of us could. Naraku is at fault," she said. Her voice hardened as she spoke his name. "_He_ attacked you and destroyed the well. _He_ stole the jewel from you when you were hurt and unconscious. _He_ set off the catalyst that ravaged the world into nothing."

Kagome felt her frown deepen. "I know that." She let go of the jewel and looked back at Sango. "... I'd prefer it if it'd just vanish from existence entirely," she admitted.

Sango sympathized with her words, her expression crestfallen as she nodded in agreement. "You and me both."

* * *

They decided to go to a popular café for lunch so they could sit and catch up with everything that's happened with each other in their absence from one another. They were surprised when the television over their head changed channels from the Pokemon Contest being covered to breaking news of two prehistoric creatures on course for collision. Brief glimpses of Primal Kyogre as it swam along under the water's surface, and much more vivid looks at Primal Groudon as it trekked across the water, leaving a molten path in its wake.

"No way," Sango felt her mouth hang open at the sight of the two behemoths now on the television. "How is that possible?"

Kagome frowned and looked back at Sango. She shrugged and pulled her phone from her pocket. "I'm gonna call Steven and see if he knows what happened," she said. She was aware of his research and search for the Megalith, and that was the only thing she could rationalize into being the cause.

000

Not to any surprise of her, he confirmed her suspicions as soon as she called. At that moment, she decided she'd be returning to visit him much sooner than she initially planned. She stepped back into the café and saw both Shippo and Sango looking at her.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice caught her attention, and she saw them both standing as she closed the distance to the table.

"I'm going," she said decisively. Kagome glanced at her phone before shoving it back into her pocket. Her talk with Steven had been short, but he'd confirmed that he was back at Devon Corp. "Groudon and Kyogre are heading straight for one another. It won't be good if they collide."

"I'm going too," Sango said. Her voice was determined, and her chocolate eyes gleamed with a weight of steadfast focus. Shippo nodded in agreement from next to Sango.

"Me too!" he said. In the case of the two behemoths, he didn't know how much help he'd be able to give, but refused to let Kagome go without him.

Kagome looked between them before a small smile lifted her lips, and she nodded. "Right," she said softly. "We'll go together." After a few minutes, they regrouped outside the café as Kagome removed a pokeball from her belt. "Cheri will get us there in no time."

True to her word, the flight to Devon Corp was quick. Once they landed and hopped off Cheri, Kagome called her back inside her pokeball. They wasted no time in heading inside, Sango and Shippo following Kagome as she led them to where she could feel Steven's aura.

They entered the room, the automatic door opening for them when they got close enough. Their presence was given away as the people in the room turned to face the three heading further into the room. With Steven were Alain and Mairin.

Steven smiled at the sight of the two with her, despite the dire situation at hand. "Kagome, I figured you'd show up, but I didn't expect to see Sango or Shippo today." He waved at them. "It's nice to see you two again!"

Sango returned the wave, unable to hide the worried look in her eyes. "It's really them," she said. There was no denying the two creatures they'd seen in the news broadcast. On the monitor in the front of the room, it showed a clearer image of them both.

Steven nodded, a frown weighing down his expression. "Yes, it seems so."

"I remember you telling me the myth about them," she said, and Steven looked at her. "If they collide with each other, it'll end in a huge battle, right?"

Steven nodded again, his expression contorting with worry. "Yes, it's likely that will happen again."

The frown on Kagome's face deepened when he confirmed her fear. After a second, she looked back at him. "If you're going, then we are too," Kagome said.

At hearing her declaration, Mairin peered around Alain, casting a worried look in Kagome's direction. "That seems really dangerous," she said, her voice quiet, but still loud enough to be heard. The fear within it wasn't lost on Kagome, and she turned towards Mairin with a bright smile on her face.

"It'll be okay," Kagome assured her, and, while Mairin wanted to believe her, she still wasn't able to shake the worry. Kagome approached the younger girl and gently patted the top of her head, flattening down her puffy green hat some with the delicate weight of her hand.

Steven nodded, coming to stand behind Kagome with a smile of his own. "Right," he said. "We're just going to be observing it."

"I'm going, too," Alain said, and Mairin automatically looked up at him, silently gnawing on her lip in worry. Kagome looked at him next, blue clashing against blue. A second later, she leveled a calm smile towards him.

Somehow his words failed to surprise her.

"Then it's decided," Steven said, looking between them all. "I'll prepare a means of transportation," he told them as he made for the door.

Kagome glanced back at Mairin as Steven left. The fear in her eyes was telling, but she could also feel the vibrant waves of fear coursing off of her. She knelt forward some so she was on Mairin's level, and she looked at Kagome. "It'll be okay," she said again, and she beamed warmly at the younger girl. Her bright, radiant aura brought a smile to Mairin's face, even if it was small. Kagome stood back at her full height, sparing a glance at Alain before she turned on her heel. She took Shippo and Sango by their hands as she led them out of the room.

She could tell Mairin wasn't wanting to go, and that was okay.

"We're going ahead," Kagome called over her shoulder as she headed towards the door with Sango and Shippo in tow. "When you're ready, Alain, come on."

* * *

They were standing at the corner of the hallway for a few moments before the door behind them finally opened again and Alain stepped out. Mairin didn't follow behind him this time. It was obvious to her that Mairin didn't want to go, but it also seemed her attempts of talking Alain out of it had failed.

Kagome turned to face Alain as he caught up to where they were. "I take it Mairin won't be coming this time?" she asked, her tone soft and sympathetic to the younger girl.

"No," Alain said as he came to a halt with them. "Anyway, she'd just be a burden if she did."

He said that, but Kagome couldn't help the smile she felt blooming onto her face when she felt the gentle caress of relief in his aura. She grinned at him. "Oh, wow, you almost sound like you've convinced yourself of that one," she said. "Deep down, you're glad- I can tell," she hummed, "because if she stays here, then that mean she's staying safe, hm?"

"..." Alain glared at her, but it lacked any animosity. She could tell she'd hit the bullseye with that one, and her smile turned softer.

"I knew it," she muttered under her breath. She began to walk backward, the others following behind her as she led them. "You seem all cool and aloof, but deep down you really care. It's nice," she hummed thoughtfully. It definitly reminded her a bit of Inuyasha in some way.

He wanted to deny her words, but he found himself suddenly lacking the ability to speak. The knowing look in her glimmering blue eyes gave it all away, and he wasn't able to lie and argue back. Not against her, that's for sure. He doubted it'd get passed her for even a second.

Still, even with her keen sense and instinct, she didn't pry any further than needed. The twinkle in her eyes told him that, yes, she could say more, but she held off and let the subject drop.

"Oh!" Kagome perked up and motioned to the two she'd arrived with. "By the way, these are my friends, Shippo and Sango!"

Sango smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

Shippo perked up next, turning from Kagome to Alain. "Hi~!"

Alain looked from one to the other before nodded. "It's nice to mee you both," he said before looking back at Kagome. "I'm surprised," he said, and Kagome tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "You're friends seem normal compared to you."

Kagome was about to respond when she realized what'd he just said. She pursed her lips as he smiled at her at seeing her suddenly clam up. After a moment, she shook her head. "That's where you're wrong~" she sang. "They're just as weird as me, and they only get weirder if you meet the rest."

She turned around right as Steven showed up. She stepped to the side to avoid colliding with him before continuing forward shoulder-to-shoulder with the Hoenn Champion.

"Honestly that doesnt surprise me," Alain said, and he heard Kagome giggle at his observation of her.

* * *

C.R: Okay, so I mentioned before that I'm redoing the teams a tab bit. I have a few ideas for their teams, but any fitting suggestions are nice if you have any.

Also expanding this to include Sword&Shield Pokemon!

Teams I have at the moment: (Aren't necessarily decided on. Open to modifications)

Kagome: Charizard, Zoroark, Eevee/Sylveon, Lucario  
Inuyasha: Boltund, Granbull, Houndoom, Arcanine, Absol  
Sesshoumaru: Aggron, Pyroar, Serperior, Arcanine  
Rin: Indeedee(Female), Litleo, Floette, Vivillon (High Plains pattern)  
Shippo: Vulpix, Zorua, Nickit, Flareon, Braixen  
Sango: Gallade, Lopunny, Blaziken, Lucario  
Miroku: Gardevoir, Haunter, Mienshao,

None of them are complete or final. So if you have any suggestions, they're very welcome. There are a few doubles between them, too.

Anyway, that's it for now. I meant to update this a long time ago but I kept putting it off. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Sword&Shield Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

As they got closer to the behemoths, the heat radiating off of Primal Groudon could be felt even within the aircraft. More than the heat alone, she could also feel the powerful pulses radiating off their auras. They surged around her and a trembling shock raced down her spine. She straightened herself and suppressed the gasp she felt stuck in her throat. Her discomfort was picked up on by Steven and Sango, and they both shared a worried glance at her.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, her voice, although so quiet, still managed to carry throughout the aircraft they were gathered in. At the same time, Steven set a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. He could feel how she stood, tense and body sturdy like stone, and he was suddenly reminded of something he'd forgotten with everything that had happened so far in such rapid succession.

Kagome's ability to sense auras was strong. Stronger than anyone ever recorded in this world by far. Kyogre and Groudon were both ancient beasts, but in their Primal forms, they no doubt radiated a far more powerful aura that only Kagome was able to pick up on in entirety. Both of them together, combined with the aura secreted from the Megalith, could very easily overwhelm her. To his surprise and amazement, she steeled herself and stood strong despite the shadow of exhaustion he could see in her eyes.

A second later, he flicked his steel-blue eyes in the direction of Alain, and he realized the reason for her reaction. He saw her raise her hand to the mouthpiece of the headset she wore, slim digits curling over and muffling her end of the speaker and it gave light to a different reason- the shared communication link they had with Lysandre.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling brightly. Her words were as radiant as her smile, giving no sign of discomfort away, A second later she sighed and rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. "It's so hot though," she said.

Steven nodded in agreement. "It's the heat radiating off of Primal Groudon." Even surrounded by the glaciers below them, the heat was intense. The chill in the air was gone, and it was by some miracle that the ice hadn't been melted entirely by the heat.

"It's kinda cozy if you ask me," Shippo grinned up at Kagome, and she rolled her eyes in response.

"You'd be the one to think that," she retorted dryly. Still, her expression twisted back into a smile as Shippo beamed at her words. The air pulsed around her, and she let out a gasp she couldn't prevent. It drew eyes towards her, but she ignored them all as she darted to the side where the nearest window was. Before long, the giant beast forging the path of molten lava came into view. A stronger surge of energy came then, this one far stronger than anything before, and it sent her to her knees as it shot through her. The jewel pulsed in response, and she lifted a hand to grip it tightly. She pushed her own energy into it to stabilize it and quiet its aura.

The last thing they needed was for either Groudon or Kyogre to start coming after the marble around her neck.

"Kagome!" Both Sango and Shippo darted to her side in an instance, and Sango braced her as she helped Kagome back onto her feet.

The powerful surge of energy wasn't just noticed by her. The workers aboard the aircraft were able to pick up the energy signature it had. "The pattern detected is the exact same," one of them glancing at the devices in front of him said. Sango turned towards him with a worried gleam in her eyes.

"The same as what…?" she asked, and Steven turned towards her. Kagome was watching him too, but her eyes glistened with the sense of awareness of what it was.

"The Megalith," he finally said. Both Sango and Shippo were out of the loop when it came to his research on the object. Kagome knew of it, but not what had happened in its entirety following the discovery of it. "Upon coming across the Megalith earlier, we had an… unexpected encounter with Rayquaza," he said. "The Megalith vanished, but it seems that it has begun solidifying out here."

"That must be what's pulling Kyogre and Groudon out this way," Kagome said. She frowned, and eyes returned to her. "They're both drawn to the power source produced by the Megalith."

Steven nodded in agreement. "I thought the same," he said. "I can't think of any other reason for them both to be heading the same direction as they currently are."

Before she could say anything, a low rumble in the headpiece she wore cut through her buzzing head. Not long after the initial rumble of connection, a familiar voice echoed into her ear. It wasn't one that placated her in her moment of unease, however. The voice of Lysandre added to her sense of discomfort, despite not knowing what _exactly_ it was that made her so distrustful of him.

She was reminded abruptly of the fact they'd been connected with him the entire time. She wasn't the only one with the connected headpiece. Both Steven and Alain also had one, and a glance at each of them confirmed that they had heard Lysandre just as she had. Though his words were laced with static, they were still understandable.

"_Am I coming through?"_ His initial question was short, and once they'd confirmed it, he wasted no time in continuing what he wished to say. "_We've detected the energy of the Megalith as well, but we've yet to get a reading of it fully formed. It's hard to tell what will happen at the time being."_ He paused for a moment before extending a word of caution their way, and Kagome was stuck in between being appreciative of his implied worry and being even more uneasy since it'd come from him. "_Be sure to take care of yourselves whilst conducting the investigation."_

The following second, warning alarms began to go off. They blared, alerting everyone aboard to the fact that something had finally breached from below the water's surface. A third aura finally appeared at full force, and Kagome bit her lip before sighing under her breath. "Well, looks like Kyogre finally decided to join our party," she said.

It wasn't surprising that the moment it made its appearance it launched an attack at Groudon. In an immediate response, Groudon attacked back as a battle between them was initiated. They were lifted higher into the air without warning as the attacks between the two below got even more aggressive. Its abrupt motion upset her balance, and Kagome felt her weight tilt to the side.

"Ah..!" Before she could hit the ground, she managed to steady herself. A hand gripped her shoulder, helping her stay upright. It wasn't Sango, Shippo, or Steven, and she curiously looked over her shoulder. She spotted Alain holding onto her, preventing her from falling. She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said, her words soft.

"No problem," he said. He kept a firm grip on her until he was certain she wouldn't slip again. Once he was positive, he finally let his hand fall from her shoulder. Not even a second later, he could feel a heated glare on him. He turned to find the cause and discovered it to be Shippo glowering at him, light eyes narrowed at him in unamusement.

Shippo glared at him, annoyed at seeing Alain's hand lingering longer than necessary on his mother's shoulder. He had to refrain from saying anything. After all, he couldn't outright tell him not to touch his mother. For a moment, Shippo held his gaze with a displeased glare before he was forced to break it. Kagome stepped in between them and impatiently motioned for him to join her.

"Shippo, beside me," she demanded. While she knew he was strong enough to take care of himself in this word, that didn't mean much to her. The maternal instinct in her spilled over, and it shined through to her surface.

"'Kay!" Shippo exclaimed as he darted over to her instantly. His arms circled around her hips as he rested his head against her shoulder. He let out a content hum as he nuzzled into her warmth. From where he was, he shot another glare Alain's way, this one much more possessive of the priestess at his side.

Alain watched, confused as Shippo glared at him. Before long he heard the brunette beside him laugh under her breath. As Shippo turned away, Sango leaned in closer to him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry about him," she whispered. "Shippo's just… really protective of Kagome."

Alain glanced at her. "Really? I would've never guessed," he muttered back, sarcasm thick in his voice. Sango laughed a bit louder this time.

"He won't do any harm- well, not much harm, at least," she said with a shrug. "If he warms up to you, you'll never hear the end of his chattering.

"The expansion rate of the Megalith has increased even more," a voice cut through the muted noise surrounding them, and all eyes went to the man working over the readings they were picking up. "The crystallographic density is increasing more and more. It's begun to solidify.

Kagome nodded silently in confirmation. She could feel the shift in the Megalith's aura. As it solidified, it also began to produce a much stronger aura. Steven met her gaze, but it did nothing to soothe the sting of the auras licking at her skin like invisible flames.

"At this rate, it's likely their battle will worsen as they compete to get the Megalith," she said. She racked her brain for anything they could do to prevent things from worsening like they were set to. They both were going after the Megalith, and neither would give up until it was claimed. Kyogre against Groudon… If the legend repeated itself, then only trouble would follow.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the aircraft door's opening. A strong gust of wind fanned across her, and she had to lift a hand to keep her hair from blocking her vision as she searched for the cause.

She saw Alain approaching the now-open door, and she frowned.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked him. He followed him up to the door, gripping the side to keep himself steady. Kagome carefully pushed Shippo behind her, urging him to join Sango and Kirara further back.

"I'd like to know too," she said as she joined the other two.

Alain glanced at the two watching him in curiosity before he turned away and back to the two battling below them. "They need to be stopped, and we'll stop them!" he said as he called out his Charizard.

Kagome felt her eyes widen at his response. Of course, she'd been debating the same course of action if it came down to it, but hearing him state he'd get in between them made her feel uneasy for a moment. "Oh, geez," she hissed and rubbed the back of her head.

What had even given him that idea in the first place? Her mind returned to Lysandre for a brief moment, recalling how Alain seemed to work for him. She wondered… had it been him? But.. if so, when had he given the order?

Her frown deepened as she glanced down at the two feuding behemoths. While Alain's Mega Charizard managed to distract Groudon from its pursuit, Kyogre took the opportunity to try and take the Megalith for itself. Before it could, however, Steven's Metagross knocked it back into the water as it lunged for the shining rock.

She glared at the Megalith and made her mind up. A hand reached up and tightly held the Shikon no Tama as she shook her head. She pulled a pokeball out and tossed it so her own Charizard could come out. "Cheri, come on!"

As she came from her pokeball, Cheri spread her wings and let out a low rumble as she glanced towards Kagome standing with the rest. Their eyes met, and Kagome nodded. Cheri let out another rumble in response, sticking near the aircraft. Kagome fixed her hair into a lazy ponytail. She undid her bag and set it on the floor next to her feet. The unusual action called attention to her. Catching onto her intention, Steven lifted a hand in an attempt to stop her.

"Kagome, I don't think-"

"I know what I'm doing!" she yelled as she took a few steps back to build up speed Before anyone could say anything else, Kagome barreled towards the open door and leaped from the aircraft. Cheri caught her as she jumped out, flying in a loop and letting out a booming roar as Kagome landed on her back safely. "You two just handle Groudon and Kyogre," Kagome said as Cheri returned next to the aircraft. "I'll make sure the Megalith is kept out of their reach."

Steven closed his eyes tight as he reminded himself that Kagome wasn't ordinary and that she did this with a specific intention in mind. Still, even with knowing that, there was a small buzz of worry when the realization of the danger she was in settled over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and nodded at her, his steel-blue eyes full of confidence in her. "Do what you must," he said.

Kagome smiled at him, but Alain looked at Steven in pure disbelief that he'd so calmly enable her to get in the middle of the fray. Kagome glanced at Sango, and she nodded in understanding. Kirara mewed from her shoulders, and Sango set a palm on her bag, where her small, spelled Hiraikotsu was hidden out of the way.

If it came down to it, she was ready to join the fight with Kirara.

"She's going to get hurt!" Alain said, his voice drawing Steven's attention to him. "You're not even going to try and stop her?"

"It's possible she'll get hurt," Steven said, not seeing a reason to lie to him. "Alain, you shouldn't worry. Kagome can take care of herself, and she's smart enough to go with caution." He shook his head and sighed. "Even if I tried to stop her, I doubt it'd work," he said dryly. She was a determined person, after all.

One look at Alain proved he wasn't placated any by his words. Not that he blamed him any. Alain did a lot to try and protect Mairin, and Steven was pleasantly surprised to see that same desire reflected for Kagome. Even though she didn't need it. The worry lurking in Alain's eyes made Steven smile.

"You and Mega Charizard focus on Groudon, and Mega Metagross and I will handle Kyogre," he said before glancing back out the open door. "We'll let Kagome do what she does best," he hummed softly.

Alain felt his frown deepen when it became apparent the plan was final. He latched onto the last bit he said, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What she does best…?"

Steven never responded, and Alain glanced back at Sango and Shippo in hopes they might do something, _anything_, to get her out of the middle of the fight. After all, both Kyogre and Groudon were fighting for the Megalith, the very thing Kagome had flown to. However, neither of them reacted, and he turned away in frustration. He gritted his teeth and looked back towards the battle.

"... Fine," he said as his hand tightened into a fist. If no one was going to do anything to keep her out of direct danger, then he'd do what he could, and that was keep Groudon and Kyogre from lunging at her.

000

With Groudon and Kyogre tended to, Kagome set her sights on the Megalith. There wasn't much she could do in battling the two behemoths, but this... She could definitely do something about the Megalith. Cheri came to a halt not far off from it, and Kagome lifted her hands from where she used them to brace herself on Cheri's back. She summoned up all the energy she could manage, a large clear-pink barrier flickering as it encased the glittering stone. It muted the Megalith's aura only a tiny bit, but her barrier would be sturdy enough to fend off any attempts by the two feuding for the Megalith.

Her barrier wasn't visibly noticeable in front of the glittering stone, but she knew it could still be easily observed. When she felt the faint muffled state of the Megalith's aura, she hoped her barrier would be overlooked.

Her attention turned back to the commotion below at hearing Groudon's booming cry as it managed to get frighteningly close to her when Kyogre knocked it back with an attack. Kagome tightened her grip on Cheri as she flew up higher to get further away. As the Megalith continued to grow more and more solid, she remained in place, guarding it and observing the battle.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Alain's Charizard get hit directly and get launched across the terrain from the force of the hit. He collided with a large chunk of ice. The ice shattered into dozens of pieces, small and large, as he slammed against it. When he didn't get back up, worry settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Cheri-!" She was about to command Cheri to take her down to where Charizard had landed, still buried underneath the ice chunks, but a sudden attack from the opponent less Groudon was aimed towards her. Cheri flew out of the way, Kagome nearly slipping from her back when she so suddenly dodged.

Kagome sat up again, whipping her head around as she tried to locate where Charizard was in her new perch. Her eyes widened when she saw Alain running across the ice and right to where Charizard was. As he called Charizard back into his pokeball, Kyogre shook off the attacks by Metagross. Once it was able to, it focused on Groudon again and lunged for it. Groudon caught Kyogre mid-air and flung it away- right towards her. It fired another attack at it, adding to the force as it flew towards the ice.

She lost her balance completely as Cheri darted from the path to avoid being stuck by Kyogre's massive body, accidentally getting shaken off.

Kagome felt the wind under her before she realized what happened. Kyogre connected with the ice as the rest of Groudon's attack finally hit it, causing an explosion as it hit. She felt her body falling through the air, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she formed a barrier around her and twisted her body so she'd land in a safer angle.

She landed with a thud, lying still with her cheek resting against the ice as the abrupt pain slowly began to ease up some. She hadn't escaped wound-free, and she had ended up with a few cuts and scrapes and a few much deeper gashes along her legs and arms. She could feel one large gash along the side of her head, and she lifted a hand to focus on healing that one. The rest could wait for normal bandaging. Once the bleeding stopped, she sat up completely. "Oww…" she whimpered as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees. She looked up, only to spot Cheri about to swoop back to her side.

"Cheri! Keep them away from the Megalith!" Kagome shouted up at her. She knew her barrier would weaken more than just a little with her injuries as her body called her energy back to help her recover. Healing injuries, big or small, always required the most of her energy due to the effort it took. One or two strong attacks, and it just might break, and she didn't want to risk that. "Help Steven and Metagross!"

Despite her rumble of protest, Cheri obeyed her trainer. She ascended back up into the sky and rejoined Metagross to defend the Megalith from the two behemoths. Once she was on her feet, Kagome turned to search for Alain. He'd been close to where Kyogre had landed, and she looked for wherever he might be.

She saw him laying a few yards away from her, and she pushed herself over to his side as fast as she could. Her wounds cried in protest, but the stinging ache didn't stop her. "Alain!" She reached his side, dropping to her knees once she was close enough. She shook him gently with both hands a few times to try and get him to stir, to no avail. "Hold on," she whispered as she tried to maneuver him so she could get them both to safer ground and out of the area left exposed to the fighting Pokemon.

"Alain! Kagome!"

Kagome froze when she heard the sound of Mairin's voice, and she looked for where she might be. The redheaded girl was running towards them, and Kagome's eyes widened. "Mairin?! What are you doing out here? You didn't want to come."

Kagome was floored at the sight of the girl who had been adamant about not going. She was equal parts surprised at her sudden appearance and put off with herself for never picking up her aura from wherever she'd stowed herself away at, even though the auras of the two Pokemon and the Megalith had been all she could feel.

"I didn't," Mairin said as she dropped down beside Alain's other side. "But… I didn't want Alain to get hurt either…" Kagome nodded and quickly motioned to his other side.

They were interrupted by the sound of Groudon's roar, and it readied an attack aimed for them on the ice. Mairin froze, hands gripping into Alain's jacket as her eyes widened in fear. The next second, she squeezed her eyes shut and hid her face against Alain. Kagome pushed herself up and stood directly in front of the two, eyes narrowed. She lifted her hands and held them palm-side out in front of her as she drew what bit of energy she had to the surface to pull another barrier up as the attack soared towards them.

Kagome was knocked down onto the ice as her barrier took the brunt force of the attack, dropping to her knees where she stood. As she looked up, she saw gleaming silver. She let out a sigh as Steven's Metagross came to guard them against any more attacks. She didn't think she could handle another, that's for sure. If she used any more of her energy, then her barrier shielding the Megalith would fall, and it'd be exposed for Groudon and Kyogre if they got close enough to reach it.

"Thanks, Metagross," she said softly as she pushed herself back up.

"Meta!"

Kagome turned towards Mairin as she finally opened her eyes again when she realized the hit never came. Kagome nodded towards Alain. "You get his other side," she said and motioned to a wall made of ice. "We'll take cover over there until it's safe to move, okay?" she said, and her words soothed Mairin.

"Okay!"

With a little bit of effort, they managed to make it safer ground and out of Kyogre and Groudon's line of vision. The task would have been a lot easier if not for the injuries from her fall and her energy being absorbed in the barrier encasing the Megalith. Unable to recoup her energy, Kagome finally slid into a seated position once they were shielded by the ice.

"Are you okay?" Mairin asked as she sat down in front of Kagome, peering at the crimson staining her skin in several places in worry. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Mairin.

"I've had much worse," she said softly. "I'll be okay, so don't worry about me, Mairin," Kagome said, her words gentle and comforting.

A bright light began glittering, and it caught the attention of both girls. They glanced towards it, Kagome pushing herself back up as she did. Mairin held her hand out to help Kagome up. They both walked and peered around the wall of ice they had taken shelter behind. The light came from the Megalith. It'd finished solidifying.

Even though it was still guarded by her barrier, it glittered and shone brilliantly. It cast its bright rays all over the area, saturating the entire area with radiant light. The now-solid Megalith became the least of her concerns when the pressure of a fourth, new aura danced along her senses. At the same time, a hissing roar echoed through the dark clouds that had begun forming overhead. The clouds parted not long after the powerful roar, and the green beast that lived among the tops of the sky descended above the Megalith.

"Is that… Mega Rayquaza?" Kagome forced the question out, despite knowing the answer already. As she spoke, she felt the air of fear swell up around Mairin, and she didn't hesitate in tugging her protectively to her side. Mairin clung tight to her as she hid behind Kagome.

As soon as it appeared, Mega Rayquaza broke up the fight between Groudon and Kyogre. It knocked them from their Primal forms and returned to stand guard over the Megalith with a furious roar.

Kagome saw Cheri take up a position next to Steven's Metagross, but a noise from behind her drew her attention away. She glanced over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when Alain finally stirred from his unconscious state.

"You're awake," she said, relief floating into her tone as she turned towards him fully. At hearing her, Alain glanced towards where she stood. His eyes landed on Mairin, and his mouth fell open in surprise at seeing her. "Mairin?! Why are you here?"

Mairin smiled, ignoring his question. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He looked at Kagome next, his attention drawn to the crimson on her skin and clothes as he got a good look at her. Before he could say anything, Kagome beat him to it, holding a hand up and silencing him before the first word. She sent him a bright smile. "I know I look a little roughed up, but I'm A-Okay!" she said.

Both Mairin and Kagome went to his side and helped him back up. The three of them then stepped back over to watch what was happening overhead. Not even a full minute later, several flash bombs went off in the sky around Rayquaza and the Megalith. It left them all blinded for a moment, forcing them to look away.

Kagome turned back when, without warning, the aura of the Megalith seemed to fade into nothing. Gone with it were the slivers of her aura that had been placed into the barrier she had put up to guard the Megalith. Her heart plummeted into her stomach as concern spread through her.

Taking the Megalith was one thing, but…

How had some of her own energy managed to get plucked away along with it? When the light faded, and she was finally able to look back at the area, she observed as Rayquaza left the now-empty sky. Her perturbed expression was picked up by Mairin, who reached to tug her sleeve a few times.

"Kagome?" At hearing her name, the girl turned towards Mairin. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, pushing away her current expression and replacing it with a reassuring smile. At the same time, she winced as the pain finally caught up to her. She pushed her worries to the side, using her injuries as a cover for the truth. "Maybe… my injuries are a little worse than I thought," she mumbled. Her legs cried in protest as she stayed standing, the cuts running along them stinging at the pressure.

Her words pulled Alain's attention to her and he lent her his arm so she could rest against him. She leaned her weight on him some, and sighed in relief as some of the pain lightened.

* * *

"Does it hurt any?"

Sango's question called her attention towards the brunette, and Kagome quickly shook her head. "No... not so much anymore," she said.

Sango nodded as she finished bandaging the last cut on Kagome's arm. Once she was done, she settled down next to her friend on the ice. Shippo laid on the ice, his head resting on Kagome's lap as she gently combed through his bangs.

"Something's bothering you," Sango said as she leaned closer to her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome turned to look at Sango, blue clashing against brown as she met her gaze. "The barrier I put up around the Megalith," she said. "It was taken along with it."

Sango's eyes widened. "What?"

"That man… Lysandre," she frowned and looked up to where the Megalith had once been in the sky. Nothing of it remained. It was like it had never been there in the first place. If he had the technology that could pick up on different energy signals like the Megalith, then it was likely he'd be able to pick up what remained of her energy. "It's likely he'll be able to pick out my energy signature from the Megalith when he tries to research it."

Sango frowned. She had yet to meet the man Kagome spoke about, but she'd heard about him a few times that day so far, the most recent being by Steven when he told them that Lysandre would be taking the Megalith back to his lab in Kalos for research purposes.

"I… don't know what's going to result from it when that happens."

Sango pulled her into a comforting hug, being mindful of her still-healing injuries. "It'll be okay," she said. Kagome pulled back after a moment and looked back at her.

The man she couldn't trust now had traces of her energy, along with the Megalith. The thought of it made her chest feel heavy. "I hope you're right," she said softly. "I need you to give a message to Sesshoumaru for me," Kagome said, her tone decisive.

Sango nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The Megalith was encased in a barrier that kept its aura sealed in tight, and the readings from it were broadcasted onto the massive screen behind the case.

"We've gained more energy from the Megalith than I expected," Lysandre said and he and Alain both looked on at the giant, glittering rock. Alain tore his attention away from the Megalith as he looked up at Lysandre. "The project that will bring the sort of peace I'm after can finally progress into the next stage." Lysandre folded his arms over his chest and turned towards Alain. "This achievement and the ability to progress are thanks to you, Alain."

"Thank you," Alain responded.

"You've done well. Why don't you rest for a bit?" Lysandre suggested, only for Alain to reject the idea.

"No," Alain said. "Charizard and I aren't anywhere close to being the strongest yet," he said as his mind strayed back to the prior events that led up to obtaining the Megalith. "I want to become stronger."

Lysandre watched him for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

As Alain left, Lysandre was about to follow him to set up a string of opponents for him to face, but he stopped before he could take a single step. With Alain out of the room, Lysandre let his attention focus on the monitor behind the Megalith's container.

The glittering rock encased in the barrier wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. An entirely new energy signature flowed against that of the Megalith. Compared to the Megalith, it was practically minuscule, but it was still so powerful. The separate energy signature around the Megalith was new. It was nothing like anything he'd ever observed before.

The only viable source from the energy was the only one who got close enough to leave an imprint around it. Lysandre turned from the screen in front of him, an unreadable gleam in his eyes as he smiled.

"What a strange girl," he hummed thoughtfully. He thought back to Steven's young helper, and he glanced back at the readings on the screen in front of him. "Kagome… You just might be what I've been waiting for." He needed a better sample of her energy. "The events that occurred in Hoenn today will change the fate of the Kalos region's future," he said to himself as he tore his gaze away from the Megalith, finally leaving the room. "This change will be a blessing to humanity and Pokemon alike. Before long, this wonderful project will bloom and humanity will get to witness it."

* * *

"Why did you want to see me, Slayer?"

Sesshoumaru's cold rumble didn't unnerve Sango as she stepped closer to him. "Kagome's busy and couldn't come back to see you again, so I'm here for her," she said.

"Huuh?" A soft voice cut in then, and a small girl turned to face Sesshoumaru. Held in her arms was a content and napping Litleo with an orange bow clipped into her fur. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome came to visit?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with a small pout on her face.

"She has things to do, Rin," he responded. "If she hadn't been busy, then she would've stayed to see you," he assured her. Sesshoumaru turned back to Sango once his words placated the young girl. "What did she want?" he asked her.

"There's someone she wants you to keep an eye on," Sango told him "Kagome will be doing the same, but you're better at it. Nothing can slip past you, after all."

"Who is it?"

"Lysandre, the owner of Lysandre Labs in the Kalos region."

The name was familiar to him, and he thought back to a moment some time ago where he'd met him. During that moment, he didn't pick up on anything alarming about the man. His main focus seemed to always fall back to helping people, but he'd relent and do as Kagome wanted. "Very well," he said. "I'll survey him from here on out. Is that all?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'll be on my way now." Before she could turn, she was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Where's the kit?"

She glanced at him with a smile. "Where do you think?" she asked him. "He wanted to go with Kagome."

"... Figures."

* * *

After a night of rest and recovery from yesterday's events, she felt immensely better. Her wounds had healed in her sleep, and her energy restored itself. Late morning, Kagome joined Steven.

"I'm heading to Kalos to meet with Lysandre today," Steven said to Kagome. She looked up at him at hearing his statement. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked, and she nodded after giving it a moment's thought.

"Sure," she said. If anything, it'd give her the chance to speak with the man she knew so little about and get a better understanding of him. She hoped and prayed that she was wrong about her initial thought of him, and that he was actually a decent human being.

Kagome glanced behind Steven, and she spotted Mairin heading towards them. Once she reached them, she stopped and looked up at the pair. "Where's Alain?" Mairin asked, looking at the two in confusion when she didn't spot him.

"Oh," Steven looked at her. "He left already. He returned to Kalos with Lysandre yesterday evening after everything."

"What?!" Mairin let her mouth drop open in astonishment as she looked up at the pair of Kagome and Steven. "What do you mean Alain left already?"

"He said it'd be safer if you weren't with him," Steven said, but his words didn't do anything to calm her. She whirled around, about to run out of the building to go find him. Kagome set a hand on her shoulder to still her movements.

"Why don't you just get a ride with us?" she suggested, a smile lighting up her gentle features. "It'll definitely be quicker, and much more fun than going on your own."

"Really?!" Mairin's eyes lit up at the suggestion, and she nodded. "That'd be great!"

Kagome laughed at her enthusiastic attitude. "I'm glad you think so," she said. An approaching figure stole her attention, and she turned to face the auburn-haired boy.

"Are we leaving now?" Shippo asked, stopping next to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and reached for his hand, gripping it and pulling him along. "Yup! Let's go, you two!" she said, looking between Mairin and Shippo.

Steven smiled at Kagome and turned, leading the way for the rest to follow.

* * *

C.R: Finally finished this one!

It seems like Lysandre noticed Kagome's aura around the Megalith and that can only lead to something bad… or will it? If he's able to be redeemed, then Kagome might just be the only person able to bring that out in him.

Pokemon teams are below [kinda long]

**Kagome**: Charizard, Zoroark, Eevee/Sylveon, Lucario  
Maybes- Kangaskhan, Mimikyu, Alcremie, Decidueye, Milotic, Meganium.  
_Potential Mega- Lucario, Milotic (Non-canon)_

**Inuyasha**: Boltund, Granbull, Houndoom, Arcanine, Absol,  
Maybes- Pangoro, Rockruff, Scrafty.  
_Potential Mega- Absol, Arcanine (Non-canon), Houndoom._

**Sesshoumaru**: Aggron, Pyroar, Serperior, Arcanine, Aegislash.  
Maybes- Kommo-o, Empoleon, Garchomp, Luxray.  
_Potential Mega- Aggron, Kommo-o (Non-canon)_

**Rin**: Indeedee(Female), Litleo, Floette, Vivillon (High Plains pattern,) Togetic, Audino  
Maybes- Deerling, Shinx.  
_Potential Mega- Audino (not sure if I want her to have a Mega or not.)_

**Shippo**: Vulpix, Zorua, Nickit, Flareon, Braixen, Altaria  
Maybes- Alolan Vulpix, (Shiny)Eevee/Sylveon, Mudbray, Flygon  
_Potential Mega- Altaria, Flygon (Non-canon)_

**Sango**: Gallade, Lopunny, Blaziken, Lucario, Marowak  
Maybes- Kubfu, Lurantis  
_Potential_ _Mega- Gallade, Lopunny, Marowak (Non-canon)_

**Miroku**: Gardevoir, Haunter, Mienshao,  
Maybes- Espeon, Froslass, Scolipede, Salazzle, Lilligant.  
_Potential Mega- Gardevoir, Lilligant (Non-canon)_

Some of them will be type-centric teams. (Such as Shippo with fox-like mons and Sango with fighting, save for a few exceptions with each.) Each of them (sans Rin) has a potential for a non-canon Mega Evolution, too.

Anyway! That's it for now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Sword&Shield Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

After a long trip to Kalos, Kagome practically sighed in relief when she felt her feet touch the solid ground as she hopped off the airplane. The two younger companions with her joined her on either side. Steven disembarked moments later, joining them on the concrete. "Let's get going," he said. The rest nodded, falling in line after him as he led the way. They didn't get far before, without any warning, one of Kagome's Pokemon exited its pokeball. Once on the ground, it began to dart around her legs in rapid circles in excitement.

"Vee!"

The group paused, and Steven chuckled at the sudden appearance of Kagome's Eevee. "I see she hasn't changed much, huh?" he observed before taking a step closer to Kagome. He crouched down carefully, getting on eye-level with the still-sprinting Eevee.

"Steven, I wouldn't-!" Kagome lifted a hand to caution him, but it was too late. At the sight of him so close to Kagome, Eevee turned her head towards him. She reared back and tackled him with all the strength she could muster. He was shoved back from the force, landing seated on the ground while Eevee sat at Kagome's feet with her tail wagging.

Shippo tried to fight the grin he felt tempted to flash across his face. "She's completely the same," he said dryly. "Why do you think Pixie's been in her ball so much?"

Kagome reached her hand out to help Steven back up on his feet, muttering apologies on repeat as he pushed the incident off.

"I forgot about that attitude of hers!" Steven exclaimed as he brushed the dirt off of him. The silver bell around Eevee's neck jingled some as she hopped into Kagome's arms, finally letting Steven pet her head once she was held.

"She's so cute!" Mairin looked at Eevee with stars in her eyes, to which she turned to look at her. She was about to try and pet her, but with the memory of Steven getting taken down with zero hesitation, she was cautious. Kagome smiled and looked at Mairin, approaching her a few seconds later with Eevee in her arms.

"Pixie can be rough with boys, but she's softer around girls," Kagome said. "My little sister has the habit of spoiling her and tying ribbons all in her hair just like she does to her own Pokemon, but at the same time…" Kagome trailed off dryly at the thought of Inuyasha. "My… friend is to blame for her rough nature towards boys."

Whereas Rin had the habit of brushing her and putting bows all in Eevee's fur, Inuyasha, on the other hand, treated her in a similar fashion as he had Buyo. The entire thing definitely affected her favoritism habit towards girls.

"Here," Kagome said, gently placing her Eevee into Mairin's arms. "You can hold her since she wants to stay out of her pokeball for now."

As she was transferred to Mairin's arms, Pixie happily rubbed her cheek against Mairin's. Her eyes lit up and she squeezed her to her chest happily. "She's so soft!"

"Let's go," Steven said, and the rest fell in line behind him once again, this time uninterrupted.

000

They made it inside the airport, heading over to the row of video phones along one of the walls. Kagome and Shippo waited alongside Steven as Mairin rang up the professor of the Kalos region. After a moment, his face appeared on the screen. As he did, Kagome stepped beside Mairin to join her on video, much to Professor Sycamore's surprise.

"Oh! Mairin, it's been a while. Kagome, it's nice to see you again, too!" Sycamore said upon seeing the young girl on the other end of the call. He looked between the two of them. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Mairin bit her lip, tightening her grip on Pixie at the question. She looked back at the screen. "Professor… You know a trainer named Alain, right?" she asked, only for Sycamore to nod, confused. "Chespie and I've been traveling with him," she said.

"You've been traveling with Alain?" The surprise in his voice wasn't unnoticed.

"Hello, Professor," Steven said as he joined behind Kagome, stepping over from the side.

"You're there too, Steven," Sycamore said upon spotting the Hoenn Champion.

"Professor… recently we went through quite the experience along with Alain," Kagome said. "He returned back to Kalos with the owner of Lysandre Labs. Were you aware of his work with Lysandre?"

Sycamore looked surprised by her words, and she got her answer without him even saying anything. He still shook his head, though. "Not at all," he said, astonished by the news.

"We're going to head over to Lysandre Labs today," Steven said. "Join us if you'd like."

"I'll see what I can do," Sycamore said, and not long after, the call between them ended.

* * *

Kagome opted to allow Pixie to say out as they headed to their next destination. On their way, Kagome thought back to the past events that had led up to this. She'd asked Sango to go see Sesshoumaru for her, and she knew that, by now, her request of the silver-haired demon had been fulfilled.

The more she thought of Lysandre, the more confused she got. He didn't feel like he could be trusted, but, at the same time… he didn't seem entirely untrustworthy, either. Something about him felt, well…. Remarkably good-natured. It was convoluted, to say the least. Usually, she was able to divide people into two categories based on their auras alone, but not this time. Lysandre seemed to float along the middle line, belonging to neither and both at the same time. It was a first, and it left her unable to figure if he was actually a decent person with an off aura, or if he was someone she should be cautious of.

Her instincts were seldomly wrong anymore as she got stronger control over her abilities, but it did no good when she was pulled to both sides.

Not long after they entered the large building, someone informed them that Lysandre would be down in a few minutes to see them. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as Mairin gripped her hand and ran forward, looking around the interior of the building as they bounded ahead of the others.

The came to a stop beside the railing of the level they were on. Right across from them, projected in a hologram from the lower level, was the Earth. Mairin leaned against the railing as she looked at the hologram. "Wow! It's huge!"

Kagome stepped up and joined her against the railing, glancing down and spotting several workers down below. She could feel Lysandre's aura getting closer to them, and she waited for him to show. She heard his voice, and she finally stood up from where she'd bent over the railing, turning towards the direction he came from.

"Lysandre!" Mairin ran over to him, once more taking Kagome by her hand as she tugged her along with her. "Is Alain here?"

"He is, but he's currently battling at the moment," Lysandre said as he crouched down to be on Mairin's level, bracing himself with his palms on his knees. Right after he said that, he turned curious eyes towards Kagome. "Oh? And could it be you've come to see Alain, too?" he asked her. "I see he's quite popular."

Pixie's fur bristled as he crouched in front of them, and Kagome reacted as fast as she could to snatch her from Mairin's shoulder before she could lunge at the tall man. Kagome held her to her chest, shaking her head a second later. "Maybe later," she said, a glimpse of a smile on her face. "I've come for a different reason, actually." With those words, she flicked her gaze over to Steven, silently expressing she was there for the same reason as him. Shippo came up on her other side, emerald eyes glinting as they focused on Lysandre. At seeing the auburn-haired boy, Lysandre blinked in confusion.

"And who might you be?" he asked, smiling as he turned to the newest face of the group.

Kagome let Pixie up onto her shoulders as she stepped behind Shippo, placing her arms go over his shoulders as she pulled him protectively against her chest. She leaned her head against his, and Shippo happily leaned into her. "Shippo's like a little brother to me," she said, and she was taken aback by the genuine smile she saw on Lysandre's face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Shippo," he said before turning back to focus on her. "I can't help but get the feeling you're a very warm-hearted person, Kagome."

Kagome felt even more surprised by those words, even if she refused to let it show on her face. She heard Steven chuckle.

"Seems he's right on the nail about you," Steven said, and Kagome glanced at him with a mild glare, which only made him laugh again.

"Um... Lysandre?" Mairin spoke up, and Lysandre turned towards her. "Would it be okay if I went to watch Alain battle?" Mairin asked Lysandre, and a wide smile broke out across her face when he nodded.

"I'll have someone take you to where he is," he said, and Mairin ran over to his side. She paused when the rest didn't follow, looking back at them.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Not right now," Kagome said, shaking her head. She turned to Shippo, offering him a smile as she reached a hand out to pat his head. He leaned into her touch, and she felt Lysandre's curious gaze on her. "It sounds fun, Shippo. Why don't you go with her?"

Shippo looked hesitant to leave her, but he soon ended up relented when Kagome offered him a sure smile. He turned towards Mairin and took her by her hand, already running down the hall. "Sure! Come on, Mairin!"

"Okay!" She let him tug her down the halls, seconds after hearing Lysandre tell them the direction they needed to take.

The three were left standing there. Lysandre chuckled as he glanced down at the small girl beside him. "He's lively, hm?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said as she watched down the path they'd gone. Steven stepped up to join the other two, and Lysandre turned towards him next.

"You two are here about the Megalith, aren't you?" Lysandre seemed to have been aware of the possibility they'd come to see him following their time against Kyogre and Groudon.

"Right," Steven said, nodding. Lysandre led them to the location where the giant rock was kept. Kagome followed alongside Steven, keeping her senses open to anything that seemed to feel odd. The one thing that stood out the most to her was the inability to sense the Megalith.

There was something she could feel somewhere deep in this building, but she had no idea what it was. It bore a strange aura, and whatever it was, it felt rather strong. Her frown felt as if it was permanently etched into her face when she was pulled from her own thoughts. They stepped into a room, and the familiar shape of the Megalith was visible behind a see-through casing. Even right in front of it, she wasn't able to feel its aura. Somehow, the case it was held in kept its aura encased in along with it.

But… that meant she couldn't find out what she needed to know, and that was if any of her energy remained behind with the Megalith.

"We've placed the Megalith inside this barrier to prevent any more disasters like the one that happened yesterday from happening again," Lysandre said, holding a hand out to motion to the large crystal suspended inside the see-through barrier. "It prevents its aura from leaking out."

Kagome folded her arms as she stepped closer to it. She had to refrain from confirming his words for Steven. For its intended purpose, Lysandre's artificial barrier did what it was supposed to, and was probably better at it than what she could manage, considering her barriers were unable to keep the aura locked inside. "It's pretty impressive," she finally said, swallowing her pride and offering him some praise on the artificial barrier he had created.

* * *

She kept her gaze focused on the Megalith, even as Steven left the room they were in. If not for her history with the Shikon no Tama, then she'd have a hard time believing such a pretty stone could cause any sort of trouble. By now, it was just her and Lysandre in the room. Pixie was draped over her shoulder. Kagome glanced at the large man, and he soon turned towards her when he felt the weight of her stare.

"Why do you need this thing?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. Lysandre smiled at her question, walking over to join her in front of the Megalith.

"This is a very crucial piece in my pursuit of peace and clean energy," he said. Kagome was taken aback by his words, but she hid her surprise. "The power of the Megalith is great enough that my project for peace can be pushed onto the next phase."

His words floored her entirely. They hadn't been what she expected, not by a long shot. "You… want to use the Megalith for peace?"

He turned back towards her and smiled. The genuine light behind it left her reeling. "Of course," he said. "I can think of no better use for such powerful energy. There's no better use for something like this than bettering the lives of the ones that live in Kalos, and, soon enough, the rest of the world."

"Very noble of you," Kagome said. His words didn't completely dismantle her caution towards him. Instead, it only complicated it even more when she wasn't able to sense a lie. "So, you like helping people?" she asked, setting a hand on her hip as she turned completely away from the Megalith.

"I do," Lysandre responded, and she felt no sort of lie coming from him. All of his words, every statement so far had been nothing but true words to her. "From everything I've heard from Steven and your brother about you, would it be safe for me to assume that you, too, enjoy helping everyone you can?"

Kagome froze at those words, not expecting the conversation to change to her. A small smile appeared on her face as she thought his assumption over. "Well... of course," Kagome said. "Helping people… is as natural as breathing to me. It's a part of me."

"Then it seems that we are two of a kind," Lysandre hummed. "A rare breed in this world."

Her eyes widened at his statement, a flush of red dying her face under the pearlescent, sparkling glow of the Megalith. Before she could say anything, she felt Pixie trying to get off her shoulder. As she moved, her foot snagged on the jewel's string. She yanked her foot free, only to cause the string to snap. The pink bauble clattered noisily against the floor, rolling out of the way until it hit a wall.

Kagome was about to get it when Lysandre knelt to pick it up first. Kagome froze as a surge of uneasiness shot through her like lightning. Lysandre rolled the jewel around between his thumb and index finger, looking at it curiously. He held it up to the light as Kagome watched.

"What a peculiar stone," Lysandre mused, and Kagome focused on the jewel out of pure reflex. To her surprise, she watched as the pink along the outsides tinted a dark shade, but the inner portion remained vibrant pink. She was dumbstruck, having never seen it shift hues in such a way. "What is this?" he asked, his tone more curious than anything.

"It's… a mood necklace," Kagome said after giving it a moment's thought to come up with a viable excuse as to the shifting colors. She held her hand out next. "It's just a dumb trinket, but it's important to me."

Lysandre handed it back to her, and Kagome tightened her fist around it as the jewel turned back into a spotless pink. She thought back to the odd combination of pink and black the jewel had just taken on. She opened her palm and stared at the jewel, her thoughts hazy.

Why did everything about him seem to lurk on the very fine line between good and bad? Not even the jewel could decide, it seemed.

* * *

It was sometime later when she finally went to find Alain. She spotted Shippo and Mairin leaning against the railing and watching the battles taking place on the lower level. She went to join them, stepping in between then and mimicking their posture against the railing.

She glanced at the screen down there, and as Alain beat his opponent, another slot in a row was filled in. She figured the remaining empty slots were for opponents he still had left. It wasn't much longer before he seemed to reach an intermission in the string of battles, and the three headed down to the arena on the lower level.

"Alain!"

When Mairin yelled his name, he turned. For a moment, Kagome saw the surprise float across his face before he schooled his expression. Kagome came to a halt behind Mairin, Shippo right beside her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The way his attention seemed to linger on her made her realize he'd been talking to her, and she arched a shapely brow at the question. "You were hurt pretty bad yesterday."

Kagome glanced down at herself out of reflex as he said that. "Oh, right. That," she said with a faint hum of thoughtfulness. The next second she smiled and flicked her hand playfully. "It's not a big deal, Alain. I'm perfectly fine," she said. "I'm a quick healer, so there's no point in getting hung up on things like that," she said, her tone flippant.

Her words lit a fuse in him when she referred to the entire thing so casually and innocently. She could've died, and she didn't think it was a big deal! He tightened his hand into a fist and narrowed his eyes in an intense glare. "You need to be more careful!" Alain snapped at her, and the playful light in her eyes faded at his serious tone. She watched him, confusion brimming on her blue eyes. "I don't think I've ever met a person more reckless than you."

Kagome watched him, frozen like a deer in headlights. A second later, she downcasted her gaze to her feet silently as a heavy air of silence settled over the area. Unlike Steven and her friends from their previous world, Alain didn't know what she could do. He didn't know what she was, so his reaction was justified.

Still, despite the harshness his tone carried, she could feel the concern he was speaking from. She sighed, her expression gentle in comparison to his hardened one. "I might not come off like it, but I'm a careful person when it counts," she said, her voice vibrantly bright as she smiled. "That concern is better invested in something else instead of me," she hummed. Not long after she said those words, Kagome tensed up again, freezing at the sudden trace of a familiar aura. Her expression soured right away, much to Alain's surprise. "What is he doing here?" she hissed as she whirled around to face the door.

Mairin looked at her, puzzled. She gripped Kagome's shirt, tugging a few times to try and get her attention. "Who?"

As soon as she asked that, three figures came to join them. The smallest of them broke free and ran right towards the raven-haired girl.

"Kagome!" Rin ran over to her and promptly hugged her around her hips. Unable to prevent it, a smile wiped her glare away as she gently patted Rin's head.

"Rin!" Kagome squeezed her back as she trailed her gaze back to the other two. Standing alongside Lysandre was Sesshoumaru in all his imposing glory. His silver hair was pulled over his shoulder, tied into a neat ponytail with a pink, heart-print ribbon- most likely done by Rin on the trip over, if she had any guesses about it. Even with the cutesy ribbon, the intimidating glare he bore was enough to freeze foes to their soul.

She recalled Mairin's question, and she turned towards the two with her. "That's… my brother," she said finally. She turned back towards him with an annoyed gleam in her eyes, utterly unfazed by his usual glare. "The exact same one I just saw like a _day_ ago, I remind you!" she snapped at him. "Why are you here?"

"Sango brought it to my attention that you had met Lysandre," he said. "It reminded me of something I wanted to have you do, and I know you'd refuse to come back to Hoenn again if I asked you to," he mumbled dryly. "So I had Steven confirm your location, and here I am."

Kagome arched a brow. He was planning something, she could practically sense it. She had a sinking suspicion as to what it was, too. "Just because you came all this way doesn't mean I'll do it," she deadpanned, "but fine. What is it?" She fully expected him to come up with a plan following her request, but for him to come so soon with one honestly surprised her. She'd been prepared to hear from him again next week at earliest.

Sesshoumaru smiled, a truly unnerving sight that sent a chill of terror down her spine. She gripped Alain's arm out of reflex, side-stepping to be that much closer to him. "I will be lending your services to Lysandre. It seems like something that'd draw you."

"First of all," Kagome rose a finger and pointed it at him, "don't you _**ever**_ smile at me again," Kagome squeaked out, trembling as she held onto Alain's wrist, and trying to maintain her strong persona, to no avail. "It's downright terrifying." She wasn't bothered so much by his words. After all, she needed to be closer to Lysandre to figure him out better, but that smile… that was the horrifying part. She sighed. "Secondly, fine."

"Come with me," Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome frowned but relented anyway. He looked at Shippo next. "You too," he added.

"Fine, but not because you said so," Shippo snorted. "It's a given that I was gonna follow Kagome, and you know that."

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru, running over to him and gripping his jacket. She tugged a few times, and he looked down at her. "What, Rin?"

"Can I go play in the flowers I saw outside?" she asked, innocent brown eyes peering up at him. The only eyes that never seemed to glance at him with any sort of fear, no matter the situation. Sesshoumaru set a hand on the top of her hair.

"You may if Lysandre is fine with it," he said, and Rin turned to face the man standing a few paces away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome folded her arms as she watched Rin bound over to Lysandre.

"Can I?" she asked once in front of him. Lysandre knelt in front of her much like he had done to Mairin earlier, bracing his palms on his knees as he looked at her.

"I don't see why not," he said, a small smile on his face as Rin's eyes lit up. "I'll have someone show you outside."

Kagome watched the interaction, her arms folded stiffly. Of course, she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't relent if Rin was at any risk, but her mixed feelings towards Lysandre made her feel like she was walking on broken glass. She sighed and shook her head. "Let's go, Shippo," she said after a moment, and she headed over towards Sesshoumaru.

Shippo followed after her, linking an arm with hers as they left with the two men, and leaving Mairin with Alain.

* * *

"This is your plan then?" Kagome asked once the three were in a closed-off room. Lysandre left them so they could talk, and Kagome wasted no time. "Having me help him?"

"It will enable both you and me to get closer," Sesshoumaru responded. "As it is, you're still gauging how you feel about him, are you not?" When Kagome nodded, he continued. "This will give you a better chance to do just that." He paused and folded his arms, eyeing her curiously. "You've never been troubled like this before when it comes to the natures of people," he acknowledged. "Usually you know what they're like after a few minutes around their aura."

Kagome nodded. "You're right," she said, a frown pulling her lips down. "He seems like a person balanced on good intent, but there's some sort of dark lurking below that good, clouding it," she said, tightening her arms around herself in a hug. "I… I don't know what to think of him anymore," she admitted.

"I don't doubt you," Sesshoumaru said. He knew what she meant, at least in a small capacity. Kagome's doubt in Lysandre was unable to be ignored when her instincts were normally accurate. "If this is all for naught, then there is no loss. You will have gained a new comrade that shares your inclination of helping people. If not," he paused and turned back towards her. "Well, we'll be prepared if things end up taking a turn for the worse."

Kagome nodded. She felt uneasy about the entire thing, but she put it all on her hesitation of Lysandre. Once again, she contemplated handing the jewel over at last, but as she did, a singeing burn shot through her body.

_**The jewel didn't want that.**_

* * *

Once they were done talking, Kagome sent Shippo to find and remain with Rin as she headed down the halls in search of any one of her other companions. She felt Mairin's aura form further down the hall, and Kagome hurried to round the corner. Her eyes landed on the girl, looking around, worried. Kagome frowned and ran over to her.

"Mairin!" Kagome's voice caught her attention, and Mairin turned towards her. At once, she noticed the worried tears present in Mairin's eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked, her tone going cold in her serious state.

"I can't find Chespie!" Mairin exclaimed. She looked down as she rubbed her eyes. "I… I don't know where he went…"

Kagome placed her hands on Mairin's shoulders, getting her to look back at her. "We'll find him," she said, her voice soft. "Why did he run off?" she asked.

"... I wanted to be alone," Mairin said, her voice cracking as she dove at Kagome, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

Kagome wasn't able to fully understand what Mairin was saying as she buried her face in her front and a fresh wave of tears started, but she was about to pick up fragments and words. Something about her and Alain getting into an argument, and that he'd told her not to bother him anymore. Kagome patted her head as she cried, letting Mairin cry herself out into her chest.

As her cries got quieter, Kagome carefully pried her off of her, and she encouraged her to look up at her. "Come on, Mairin. Chespie is probably looking for you right about now," she said. Mairin nodded and looked for a direction to go. "Let's try this way," Kagome suggested, motioning to the left side, where she could feel the faint pulse of her Chespin's aura.

After searching the hall for about ten minutes or so, the Pokemon they were looking for finally appeared. He was out cold and glowing a faint greenish color. Mairin pulled away from Kagome and ran over to the people carrying him off on a gurney.

"Wait, wait!" she shouted, diving between the two people to get to Chespin's side. "What'd you do to Chespie?"

"Get out of the way. We're in a hurry."

"No! _You_ get out of the way," she snapped back at the man who tried to push her from his path. She picked Chespin up, backing away when the two tried to stop her.

Kagome stepped between them and her, sending an icy glare their way when they tried to reach for Chespin and Mairin. "_Don't_," she said, her voice warning them of what might happen should they reach for either of them again.

"Kagome! Mairin!"

Kagome turned her head in the direction of the voice, and she spotted Steven running towards them.

"Steven! Something's wrong with Chespie!" As Mairin raced over to Steven, Kagome placed herself in between Mairin and the two, keeping them at arm's length.

Chespin was taken to a medical room, where Nurse Joy evaluated him for anything that might be wrong. Kagome stood next to Mairin as she watched her work in the room. She didn't know what was wrong with Chespin, but she could feel something awful around him. It almost burned her senses. Kagome rested a hand on Mairin's shoulder and let her hold tight to her. When Nurse Joy came out, the news received wasn't good.

"Chespin is perfectly healthy, but it's in a comatose state. I can't figure out what caused it," she said, looking at Mairin. "I'm sorry."

Mairin froze at the news, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked through the glass at Chespin laying motionless in the bed inside the room. As they stood there, Kagome felt a new aura approaching them. She looked up just in time to spot Professor Sycamore heading towards them. He looked at Mairin, setting a gentle hand on her other shoulder. "Mairin, what happened?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know," she said as she wiped tears out of her eyes, only for more to soon replace them.

"We'll keep Chespin here to monitor his condition," Lysandre said as he came to join where they were grouped beside the window. "There is no better facility than ours," he said.

Sycamore looked from Mairin to Lysandre. "You're Lysandre, right?" he said, and he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor," Lysandre said. "I will take responsibility for Chespin and focus on helping it recover and get better."

Mairin barreled towards him, gripping his suit jacket tight as she hid her face against him, the sudden action startling Lysandre before he could say anything else. In his silence, Mairin found her voice. "Chespie will be okay, right?" she cried into him, gripping his jacket tighter as her shoulders shook with her sobs. "H-He'll wake up, right?"

Kagome stepped over to the two, placing her hand on Mairin's shoulder right as Lysandre did the same.

"Yes," he said. "Just leave it to us."

Mairin shook his hand off and turned abruptly towards Kagome, diving back into her arms and sobbing into her chest as Kagome patted her back. Her sobs were loud in the echoing hall.

As she stood there supporting Mairin, an aura she'd familiarized herself with well these past few days graced her senses. She didn't say anything, but merely glanced down the hall in the direction she could feel it frozen at. From here, she could feel his anger, but she stayed where she was, even as Alain's aura went the opposite direction.

"It'll be okay, Mairin," Kagome spoke softly to the girl clinging to her.

* * *

C.R: Finally finished this one! So if anyone remembers the original version, this is a bit different from that. There will be more changes from the original from here on out.

So, Kagome's going to be working with Lysandre to get a better grasp of what kind of person he is. How will this affect how she sees him? What impact will this have on future events to come with Lysandre's plan? And then there's the matter of that pesky Shikon no Tama that just refuses to let go of Kagome...

Anyway, that's it for now! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the mistakes before posting, but if not, sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: Kagome was as odd as they came. Alain had realized that after their first meeting, and he had no idea what to make of her. There was something about her drew him in without him even realizing it. It's strange how quickly someone can become so important._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notes:  
Redoing the original version.  
Inuyasha!AU where Kagome's world was destroyed.  
Flashbacks/Past written in bulk _Italics.  
_S&M Pokemon included.  
Sword&Shield Pokemon included.  
Includes non-canon Mega Evolutions.  
_****Woo its Galar time y'all.****_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Wait, so you're actually going along with it?" Sango's incredulous voice caused Kagome to look her way. "Since when did you start doing what Sesshoumaru wants you to do?"

Kagome frowned. "I sometimes listen to him," she said, only for Sango to snort in disbelief.

"Name one time other than when he asks you to come back for a visit," she said, and the other girl beside her was abruptly silent in response. Sango smirked at her victory. "See? You can't, because you never listen to him."

"I don't like disagreeing with you, but Sango's right, Mother," Shippo chirped from Kagome's other side.

Kagome puffed her cheeks out in a pout. "So what?" she said, folding her arms over her chest. "He's… not so easy to figure out for me," she said, her tone quiet at the mention of Lysandre. "Good or bad, I can't tell which he is, and I want to be sure before I make my decision on him."

"Maybe you should get rid of the jewel while you're there, at least," Sango suggested. "That way it's not a problem for you."

Kagome felt her hands tighten in the hemming of her skirt. "Let's… just watch the match, hm?" Kagome said, shutting down the conversation on the jewel at the sudden burn it sent through her. Sango blinked, surprised, but she relented when she saw the match nearing its start. The crowd around them roared in anticipation as the two figures finally made their debut on the field.

"Oh, boy," Sango said, hiding her mouth behind her palm at the sight of one in particular. "Even after a year, he still looks the same."

Kagome followed her gaze to the field below, blue eyes landing on a figure with long, wild purple hair, and Kagome was in agreement with Sango. "Huh… and I was really hoping Leon would ditch the cape," she muttered thoughtfully. Without waiting, she tore her gaze from the Galar Champion to the other figure on the field.

This match was a special one, pitting Dynamaxing against Mega Evolution in a battle between the Galar Champion, Leon, and the Hoenn Champion, Steven. After everything that had happened in the past few days back in Hoenn, the match was nearly postponed to a different week, but Steven refused to have that happen. After wrapping everything up as quickly as possible in Kalos, they'd made it to Wyndon the evening prior to the match.

She looked back at Leon, a fond smile on her face when she saw him proudly wave to the large stadium filled with spectators, gold eyes traveling over the entirety of the full stadium. For a moment, she thought their eyes met over the distance between them, but she reminded herself of the huge amount of people that filled the section she sat in with Sango and Shippo. The likeliness of him actually spotting her was laughable.

Kagome looked back at him, only for her eyes to widen when he beamed at her with a grinning smile, waving once again in her direction. The surprise slowly melted, and she lifted a hand to wave back at him. His smile faded from broad to one with more fondness to it. Kagome was left wondering how he'd ever even spotted her in the first place, and then finding it funny how he had been able to do it when his sense of directions was absolutely abysmal.

She knew she couldn't ignore her concerns about Lysandre and his intentions, but this was definitely a nice break from her worries. Before long, she'd have to return to Kalos, where she'd then take up helping him in a similar fashion she did for Steven.

* * *

The match between Leon and Steven ended with Leon and his Gigantamax Charizard being the victor of the one-on-one.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo left the stands with some more of the crowd in search of Steven. The latter two followed Kagome as she wove through the mass of people in search of Steven's aura. After a few minutes, they found him. Sango and Shippo went over to him, but before she could join them, a familiar aura coming up behind her made her freeze in place.

"Imagine seeing you again today!" a cheerful voice exclaimed, and Kagome slowly turned on her heel. She came face-to-face with a chest clad in a dragon-inspired hoodie. As soon as she turned, a large hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey, hey pocket size!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the name. She looked up, light blue clashing against radiant teal. "_What_ did you just call me?"

Raihan grinned down at her, sharp canines drawing attention to his flawless smile. "Pocket size," he repeated. He motioned at her with his other hand. "I think it's appropriate."

"You know what's even more appropriate?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow ticking in annoyance as she looked up at him. Raihan seemed to realize what was about to come from her, but he still humored her with a grin on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"My name," Kagome said, her voice going flat in a second. She folded her arms, brushing his hand off her shoulder as she did so.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, flicking his hand in a quick wave to brush off her words. A second later he formed his hand into a loose fist, jutting his thumb back over his shoulder. "Leon was looking for you. If you go now, you'll probably catch him before he wanders off too far."

Kagome froze and glanced over her shoulder back the three waiting. Before she could say anything, Steven waved her way as if saying he'd catch her later if she wanted to go. She smiled and turned back towards Raihan.

"Right!" Kagome exclaimed as she stepped around him. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll go find him now."

Raihan shrugged. "It's nothing," he said as he nodded for her to start her search. "You just better not run off without paying me a visit again, though," he said to Kagome. She paused before getting too far away, whirling back for a second and beaming at him with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

* * *

Kagome headed down the way Raihan had pointed, glancing around for any sign of familiar purple hair- or, at the very least, that gaudy cape Leon wore. The halls were a hodge-podge of auras, but she eventually caught a feel of Leon's. She ducked between people heading the opposite direction, and she let out a cry of triumph at spotting him just about to round a corner.

Kagome ran over to him, grabbing hold of his cape to tug him to a stop. "Leon!" she said, her voice loud enough for him to hear her. He turned to face her, a wide smile on his face as he saw her so close.

"Kagome!" He held his arms open as an invitation for her to fit into them, and she gave it a moment's thought before giving in and stepping into his open arms for a quick hug. "I'm glad to see you," he said.

Kagome pulled out of his arms and folded her hands behind her back as she looked up at him. " I can't believe it's been a year already," she said. Her words caused him to nod, a similar sentiment flashing through his gold eyes. "Charizard's looking as good as ever! Cheri's grown a lot, too."

Leon smiled, and there was something she couldn't discern in the look of it. "Yeah? It'd be nice to see her again!"

Kagome nodded, and together the pair headed out of the crowded hall in favor of the wide-open area of outside. Once outside, Kagome pulled a pokeball from her bag and called out her Charizard.

Cheri landed a few feet away, stretching her wings out as she rumbled, exhaling a puff of smoke at being let out of her ball. She saw Leon and she rumbled again as he approached her. When he set his hand on the side of her head, she leaned into his touch, nuzzling against him.

"She's grown so much since we were last together like this," Leon mused quietly, and Kagome nodded in agreement. "Last I saw of her, she was still a baby."

Though it was a long time ago, it was still a bright memory for her, almost as if it hadn't been more than a week at most.

When the pair started for a walk, Kagome called Cheri back into her pokeball. The longer they were out there, the setting sun in the distance was soon replaced by the luminescent glow of the moon and stars, and they relied on the orange glow of streetlamps to guide them along the concrete path. They talked about little things as the time passed.

Kagome came to a halt next to a bench, glancing at her feet as Leon continued on for a few more steps before realizing she wasn't matching his pace anymore.

Kagome shook her head, soon enough sitting down on the bench they had stopped next to. Leon glanced over his shoulder when he realized she was no longer standing, and he turned completely. He backtracked the few steps he'd taken and sat down on the wood beside her.

"I really can't believe it's been a year," Kagome mused, turning her gaze up to the moon in the sky. "I always planned to come visit, but I guess time just gets away when you're busy..."

Leon glanced at her as he rocked forward some, bracing his arms on his legs as he threaded his fingers together between his knees. Rookidee chirped from the trees surrounding the bench, their chirps filling in the silence that fell between them following her statement. Leon exhaled, catching her attention. Kagome looked away from the sky, turning back towards Leon.

"I was excited for this match, more than any I've had for a while now," he admitted. "Mega Evolution isn't practiced in Galar, or at least not by most of us." Kagome nodded, listening to him as he sat back, leaning towards her some so their shoulders touched. "But then I heard my opponent would be Steven, and I figured you'd come in tow, y' know?" he said, grinning at her.

Her lips curled in a small smile. "What if I didn't come?"

Leon rubbed the back of his head, nearly knocking his hat off as he shrugged. "Then I would've had to tell Steven to get you to come," he said. "Or try to come see you myself?" he added on as a secondary thought, lowering his hand to rub his fingers over the short scruff of his beard.

"You'd get lost the moment you got to Hoenn," Kagome deadpanned, and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Speaking of Hoenn," Leon began, and Kagome focused on him again. "What all that news about the other day?" he asked. "I wanted to ask, but… I didn't know if you'd bring it up or not."

"Oh... you mean with Kyogre and Groudon?" Kagome asked, and he nodded after a brief pause. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose at the headache she felt building at the mere thought of it. "Short version? The Megalith awoke them in their primal forms, and they fought to get the power of the Megalith. Rayquaza descended from its domain and broke the fight up, so that problem was solved, at least." She glanced down, silent for a moment. "The Megalith was taken back to Kalos, and it's being held where its aura can't cause more trouble like that entire incident."

Leon nodded. "Well, good," he said. "The entire thing was broadcasted all over news channels here, too." Kagome froze at hearing his tone deepen. "I saw you."

"Oh… that…" Kagome glanced at her lap as she let his simple statement settle in her mind. For a moment, she felt like a child caught doing something she knew not to do, but ended up doing anyway. "It wasn't so bad. I landed in a good way," she whispered. "They were mostly surface wounds, and they're all healed up by now." From the corner of her eye, she saw the way his hands tightened.

"Yeah?" he asked. "You promise you're good?"

A small smile flickered back onto her face. "Of course," she said. "The time Hop's Wooloo tackled me down that hill hurt worse." She paused and hummed. "So don't go getting yourself lost in Hoenn when I might not be there just because you're worried about me, Leon." She glanced at him and grinned. "At least let me know you're coming for a visit and I'll meet you there."

Leon smiled and nodded. "Fine." He stood up and held a hand out for her to take, which she did. He pulled her onto her feet and let her lead the way, him following a step or two behind her. "We'll have a champion time when we get together!"

* * *

C.R: New chapter up! I was excited to get to this point, because 1- Leon and Raihan, and 2- I can now put in more changes I wanted to implement following Sw/Sh release.

I also might be working on a Leon/Kagome fic tbh...

So we have Leon, a close friend to Kagome (and Sango- maybe the others, too? but mainly them.) And we have Raihan, another friend to the girls. Other Sw/Sh characters will come in the following chapters before Kagome goes back to Kalos.

Teams:

**Kagome**: Charizard, Zoroark, Eevee/Sylveon, Lucario(Mega), Decidueye, Dratini.  
**Inuyasha**: Boltund, Granbull, Houndoom(Mega), Arcanine, Absol, Rockruff.  
**Sesshoumaru**: Pyroar, Aggron(Mega), Arcanine, Aegislash, Serperior.  
**Rin**: Litleo, Indeedee(F), Floette(Orange Flower), Vivillion(High Plains Pattern), Togetic, Audino(Mega, eventually. Sesshoumaru has the required stones for her.)  
**Shippo**: Zorua, Braixen, Eevee/Sylveon(Shiny), Altaria(Mega), Vulpix, Alolan Vulpix.  
**Sango**: Gallade(Mega), Kubfu, Lopunny, Blaziken, Cubone, Lucario.  
**Miroku**: Gardevoir(Mega), Mienshao, Froslass, Salazzle, Espeon, Hatterene.

Everyone's teams are final except for Sesshoumaru's. I'm still working on a sixth Pokemon for him.  
Current ideas are Empoleon, (Shiny)Salazzle, Umbreon.  
Any other suggestions that might fit him are welcome.

Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but if not sorry.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
